A Cat has Nine Lives
by Lolicon001
Summary: A cat has nine lives. For three he plays,for three he strays, and for the last three he stays. Inspired by akimiya's "Nine Lives" check out her tumblr Credits to her: akimiya tumblr com. She's awesome MONOCHROME


UHHHH So yeah. Monochrome.

I had this idea while reading Akimiya's "Nine Lives" story.

It gave me goosebumps and I just thought _hey why not do the thing with Blake and Shitlord-I mean Weiss?_

So here I am with this story based on her drawing. You can find it on her tumblr **_akimiya tumblr com  
_**

just replace the spaces with dots. Credits to her

Enjoy

* * *

 _A cat has nine lives._

 _For three he plays,_

 _For three he strays,_

 _And for the last three he stays._

 _First, I was a tiger, freely roaming the prairie._ I was mostly by myself since I thrive on solitary confinement. I would run almost everywhere, feeling the wind brush through my orange fur At times, I would swim on a lake when the weather gets too hot and musky. When it's nighttime, I would sneak on unsuspecting prey when they're asleep but I make sure I don't feed on the strong ones. Only the weak and dying. Stealth was always an important factor in survival and I made sure I used it efficiently.

 _And then I was a leopard, living on the high Alps._ This time around, I preferred a cooler climate where everything is quiet and peaceful. During the day, the warm sun tickles my fur as I go for a quick nap. Lazing around all day and getting up only to get food is my kind of way. I'd clean my fur every now and then, making sure to not leave any dirty spot as I adore how it blends perfectly with the snow. It's quite amusing to see some of my companions roaming around here and there, clearly just wanting a walk for a change. They'd leave soon after seeing me and would go on their separate ways. We never really got along anyway.

 _During my third life, I was a lion performing for circus crowds, subject to my trainer's whip._ It was a hectic phase. To think that the 'King of the Jungle' would be used and treated to such an extent is shameful. My trainer would lash at me at the slightest mistake and he's lucky I haven't done anything bad to him yet. Just a few broken bones won't hurt kill him. As much as I'd hate to admit, I feel energized when I hear the crowds going at it when they see me perform. It was a different kind of feeling of accomplishment. From all the whips, all the abuse and all those sleepless nights finally paid off. I wonder how much excitement and thrill would they feel if I come up close and be even more spectacular than I am now?

 _My fourth life ended before it began. Our cries were drowned along with our bodies._ We were born merely a few days under an old bridge that was all covered in black moss. I remember fighting my way towards my mother because I was hungry and needed to feed. Our silent mews were music to my mother's ears as I can feel the happiness radiating from her. She had such healthy children but then again, she didn't expect us to be gone so soon. It was during the middle of the night when we heard her growl, threatening whoever was there to stop what they were doing. She was brave and all I remember was someone picking me up and throwing me inside the plastic bag, my siblings joining me soon after. It was suffocating inside and the opening was shut tight. We barely had the strength to stand let alone claw our way out of this. So as we heard our mother hiss and thrash about, all we did was cry. We haven't been able to enjoy life yet but here we are, trapped and thrown to the river. I guess not everyone gets to stay alive.

 _My fifth life also ended prematurely underneath a truck, during a bitter winter._ I was searching for food as the snow softly fell from the sky. I needed a place to keep warm but I was too far away from civilization to seek warmth from fire. The only way to go was to follow the yellow painted line. It had been snowing for the week, snow was piling up and it was getting harder to walk seeing as the road was bumpy and uneven. A truck sped past me as I continued to trek. I heard it stop in its tracks and the heavy slam of metal doors a few miles away. Two men walked out and went through the woods. I looked at this opportunity to climb inside the cozy truck but all the windows were closed. Not surprising there. I had no other choice but to watch the two men come back and start the engine. Unfortunately for me, my paw got stuck in the snow and the truck moved backwards just enough that the whole tire would crush my body. At least I got warm, feeling the blood ooze out of my body felt pleasant. I hope this would be the last time I would endure this horrible winter.

 _My sixth life was spent in an alley._ I guess I stand corrected. I've lived in the alley as long as I could remember. Watching people pass from different seasons was my favorite pastime other than looking for scraps that would sustain my hunger. I get to admire the humans up close without any unwanted attention. I guess it's fine this way. I knew I preferred to do things alone and accepted it. But of course, I didn't fancy being lonely. I guess this time, winter would be my faithful companion. The snow enveloping me was like a warm embrace now.

 _And then suddenly, I was a creature of beauty. A possession to be groomed; a prize on display._ My owners took great care of me, making sure they fed me right portions of kibble so I wouldn't get overweight, brushed my fur for any tangles and bathed me on a regular basis which I despise so much. Sadly, what fueled them to care for me is that I win them prizes and trophies to brag. Sponsors would knock on the door almost everyday, much to my chagrin. I was a huge factor of their increasing pride and ego. Sure, I was fed, cleaned and had a roof over my head but I felt empty. I wasn't allowed to put a paw outside the household. I was always in a cage. I didn't ask for it to be this way but I figured there was no way out of this again. Winter came and even though I wasn't outside to see its glory and splendor, I could feel its warmth seeping through my luscious fur, nibbling on my skin. As far as I remembered, winter would always come and remind me that it won't last for long.

 _I was not so lucky on my eight life, however. I found myself in a dark room, amongst others deemed unwanted._ There were times that lights were turned on when they prepare our meals and shut them off after we've finished eating. All day and all night, my fellow companions would complain on how cold it was. It never really bothered me, I was used to it. I'd listen to them at times, exchanging different adventures, stories from their childhood and I would add a few things here and there to keep them lively. They've been through a lot, as far as I could tell. It saddens me to think that we'd be staying here for the rest of our lives. Months passed and slowly, they all left me behind. New pets came to replace what were lost but all got adopted fairly quickly. They've been adopted and I pray that their owners would give them the love they deserve. They all waved goodbye to me with the sparkle reflected in their tired eyes. I truly pray that they would be better off with them than rot here till God knows when. No one ever noticed me when they inspect all the rows of animals as I was always at the back end corner of the room, my jet black fur fully concealing me from view. I was always ignored and that toughened me up one way or another. I would never get my hopes up because no one would ever love me. My time is almost up, for all I know. With all my past lives, I never truly got to experience what it felt like to be loved.

The lights flickered and a blinding flash temporarily made the room white before reverting back to what it was before. It was another visit from another person to look for any potential pet they could adopt. I kept quiet, knowing full well that they would choose another instead of me. At least I get to send others off with a smile, and that's probably enough for someone like me. As I scratched my ear, a voice made me stop.

"You sure are cute, aren't you?" She said. I looked up, seeing dazzling cerulean orbs that shone brighter than the whole room. I tilted my head, confused as to why this girl was looking at me with such adoration. She stifled a giggle and she brushed the rusty cage I was in. She gave me a wonderful smile that sent chills to my spine.

"I'll take you home." Was she said before daintily striding outside the room, talking to whoever was in charge of us. My other companions stared at me, confusion evident in their features but was soon replaced with hope. I'm pretty sure I could read their minds.

 _If that ugly cat was able to land on such great owner, we'll be out of here in no time._

Without further ado, the shopkeeper let me out of the cage for the first time in ages only to put me inside another one. A cramped one, for sure but it seems that this time it's not stationary. I nodded to the others as my owner hoisted me up. They all waved goodbye.

"Welcome to your new home." She stated, letting me out of the cage. I scanned the area making sure I was safe and hissed when she got too close. I dashed through the room to climb up a high place so that she wouldn't be able to reach me. I shouldn't let my guard down because she adopted me. From my experience, you can't really trust anyone. I menacingly gazed at her and scrutinized her features. She had snowy-white hair reaching her back. Her eyes were mysterious and were as blue as oceans I swam in when before but even brighter and livelier. She was fairly short for her age, assuming that she's in her teens. She also had this necklace that was a shape of a snowflake. She reminded me of winter all too well. And of course, her dopey smile.

"Come down here, please?" she beckoned me but I was stubborn, I wouldn't trust a human so easily. She sighed but that smile of hers never left as she went to another room inside the house. She came back later with a bowl of milk and placed it below me. "Come down if you want to drink this, okay? I'll give you some more if you want." She's talking to me as if I could answer a human with cat language. I hissed but she waved it off like it was nothing, crouching down as she did. She strained her neck to stare at me with those captivating eyes of hers. And before I knew it, I was already back down, lapping the milk she provided. She just watched me as I drank the milk with fondness and I was feeling a bit aggravated with her behavior. She should be mad at me. Not tolerate me with my rebellious manners. She was happy that I finished all the milk and tried to pet my dirty fur but I wouldn't let her. I growled and arched my back to indicate that I wouldn't want any interactions with her at the moment. She huffed and went back to what I figured was the kitchen. I shouldn't let her touch me. I'm too dirty in more ways than one.

 _I was hostile at first since I couldn't have known your intentions but gradually I came to tolerate you._ For the first time, I have finally understood what I was missing. My owner may not be too rich to provide me with expensive things but she lavished me with love. My owner never deprived me of something I liked even though it was her possession. She would gladly give those up to make me feel happy and satisfied. My owner would never leave me alone without any supervision; that's how much she cared about me. My owner would try to touch and pet me but I would run away. It was one time I felt sorry that I broke her favorite frame that I decided that maybe just once, she could pet me. I snuggled to her legs to say that I'm sorry for what I did and offered her my back. She squealed in delight as she brushed my fur over and over again and without me thinking it, I began to purr from her ministrations.

There are times when I see her stumble and fall, crying to whatever it might be. She calls out to me as her source of comfort and I am honoured that she would think of me so highly. A poor and ugly cat like me doesn't deserve this kindness. I would do whatever I can to help her stand up again even if it takes me a while. I sleep on her face so she could use my fur to wipe her tears. I would let her touch me even more and purr even loudly to tell her that it felt good and it's going to be okay. I would intentionally tease and annoy her just to see if she's coping well. If she scolds me, then she's fine. If she doesn't, then I'll try to bring her smiling face back again. I meow at her when she's reading a book so she would pay attention to me. My owner doesn't know when to take a break and it's up to me to keep her in shape. She was an idiot but she was _my_ idiot.

 _And I began to understand…_

 _Thank you_

 _You, who taught me the meaning of "home"._

 _You, who never asked for anything in return._

 _I can only thank you._

I kiss my collar more than once each day, reminding myself that I'm blessed to have such a wonderful person as my life companion. She gave me my collar on my second day after she chased me down to wash me. I clawed my way out of her grip because I had believed that she would drown me because I was too ugly but I never was I wrong in my whole life. It wasn't cold like when I submerged myself in the lakes, it was warm and she handled me with great caution. The collar had a snowflake symbol on it, similar to the necklace she was wearing but instead of black it was white. A great contrast for my jet black fur. Winter came and for the first time, I was truly warm. She wrapped me in her arms, cradled me with care as we sat by the fireplace looking over the snow falling down. We would go out the yard and I'd chase her. I never really thought about it before but I'm uneasy seeing her with snow. Maybe because she blends in too well that I'm truly frightened that I wouldn't be able to find her or worse, she would leave me. But everytime I see that dopey smile of hers, it lifts me up knowing that even if I lose her, she would never lose me.

Her love for me was overwhelming that I might suffocate from it but at least I know I would die happy. My pain and suffering from my past lives were nothing compared to her love for me. It was able to overcome my sadness.

"I love you." She would say to me everyday without fail.

 _I love you too_ \- would also be my reply.

 _In my final moments, as the last strength left my body and I closed my eyes in your arms…_

 _I made a wish…_

* * *

"Hey, Blakey!" Yang flicked her forehead to catch her attention. The sudden impact wasn't hard and she glared at her.

"What is it?" she asked, a slight hint of annoyance.

"Weiss is back with Ruby from her mission. Let's go and greet them." At the sound of her name, she made a quick jump and followed the blonde brawler who was already waving in the distance. Blake's heart pounded inside her ribcage. The familiar shade of snowy-white hair made her heart rate escalate.

"Ruby!" Yang glomped her little sister and twirled her around. Ruby was laughing and hugged her sister with the same fervor. They fell down at the piles of snow, sending Weiss toppling down with them.

"You dunce! I could've gotten hurt if it wasn't for this snow!" She scolded, slapping Yang with her sleeve. "Be careful next time!"

"Yes yes. Sorry, Frosty. I was just happy you two got back safe and sound." She hugged them both before lifting up Ruby like how she used to when they were kids. They left a disfigured looking snow angel and Weiss just sighing, not bothering to get up.

"Yang, you should've been there to see me slay thirty four of those Grimm!" Ruby exclaimed waving her arms, dramatically telling her outrageous story to which the blonde lifted her up higher.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" Yang cried.

"Stop that, Yang! I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby argued. The blonde laughed in response ash she threw her up in the air.

Blake crouched down and brushed Weiss' bangs to the side. Even though it was pure white outside, Blake could still make out the features of the heiress. She offered her hand and she gladly accepted. Once she properly stood up, the faunus wasted no time in hugging her. Weiss was flustered but the mission has taken a toll on her so she couldn't fight back. Blake buried her face deeper within the white tresses, inhaling as much of her scent as possible.

"I missed you." She whispered. "So much."

"I know."She heard the heiress reply. Weiss hugged her tighter and rested their foreheads together. "I missed you too, Blake."

 _I made a wish… that I could be by your side once again…_

 _That is, if you would allow it_

 _I would give my last life to you as well…_

* * *

I know it's all weird but if you have anything to say just leave a review and 'll fix it right away.

My writing has become messy and I apologize

;-; Monochrome fuels me


End file.
